ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Nuaza (Ultraman Legacy)
Alien Nuaza is an ancient alien that appears in Ultraman Legacy History Rumors of alien activity in Ancient Egypt had persisted for decades. And in a world where alien activity had been recorded properly since the 1960's, it became ever-more likely that such activity had occurred at one point in the Earth's relatively short history. A recent paleontological discovery in 2017 seemed to finally confirm these suspicions. The media called it the "Tomb of the Space Emperor". A foreboding name that alluded to the threat this alien had been, and would become again.... Upon hearing about it, the AKDF immediately began an investigation into the matter. Hoping it'd be nothing and seeking to get a vacation for the team, Captain Muramatsu offered his Japanese branch to look into the matter, as the AKDF lacked a division in Egypt. AKDF High Command agreed to the proposal, and the captain called together his team to brief them on the situation. "Alright, I'm sure you've all seen the news and have heard about this alien business in Egypt." said the captain. "It's probably nothing but a corpse. Regardless, I've volunteered this team to check out the matter." "So you basically got us a free vacation?" Fuji asked. "Pretty much." the captain admitted. "We leave in two days. I suggest you start packing." The team quickly got to just that. Even Steven prepared for the trip, though made it clear he'd be on the alert even in spite of the "vacation". When the intervening two days past, the team left on an AKDF-owned airliner, to Steven's worry. "Sir." he said to Captain Muramatsu during the flight. "Isn't it a bit unwise to leave our jets behind?" "Relax for once Steven." said the captain. "It's probably just a bunch of tabloid nonsense. At best the corpse of an alien. Something to study maybe, nothing more than that." Akira tapped on Steven's arm, getting his attention. "Besides," he said. "If things do go south, you've got me!" "Yes, but even you have needed help before." Steven pointed out. "Fair enough." Akira conceded. "I for one look forward to a chance for you knuckleheads not to get yourselves in extraneous amounts of danger." interjected Sakura. "We'll see." noted Steven. "A potential alien threat, no matter how old it is, is just that, a potential threat." "We've got our blasters." Fuji pointed out. "Does that make you feel better?" "I suppose...." Steven replied. A few hours later, the team made it to their destination. Exiting from the plane, the team was in awe at their surroundings. Having landed in one of Egypt's largest cities, they were taken aback by the unique architecture, far unlike most of what they had seen back in Japan, and most of the team was clearly eager for all the chances of new experiences that sat before them. Well, all of them except for Steven. "Sir, I understand this is just a thinly veiled vacation to you, but please, can we at least check out this 'Tomb of the Space Emperor' before we move on entirely?" he asked. Muramatsu sighed. "Fine. If it'd put you at ease, we'll investigate first." "Awwww" said Fuji. After exchanging currency and taking a few trips courtesy of Egypt's public transportation, the team made their way over to a pyramid where the tomb apparently laid. Heading into the pyramid, it didn't take the team long to find the previously undiscovered staircase which led down to the tomb. The staircase was narrow and everything was rather dark. Captain Muramatsu pulled out a flashlight and switched it on, walking down into the tomb. Jet Jaguar was the next to go, a blue light flashing on in his normally dark eyes, healing to illuminate things for the others. The rest of the team made their way down slowly, looking out for booby traps like those in an Indiana Jones film, or the more likely possibility of cobwebs. The staircase was long, but eventually the team made it down the caverns where the tomb itself was. The torches which lined the walls clearly hadn't been lit in hundreds of years, so the dark atmosphere remained even though the narrowness left. Akira was a member of the team who had especially likely watched too many Earthen movies, and as such was on high alert for poison darts, flying spheres, or massive boulders, in the event he'd need to save his friends from any of these threats, as he himself wouldn't really be harmed by them. Alas, no such traps presented themselves, and the team eventually found the tomb itself. They quickly surrounded the sarcophagus, which was noticeably less ornate then those of Egyptian pharos. It looked to be covered in, or even made of, mud, and had a rather hideous face sculpted into it. "Guess that's our Space Emperor." Fuji said. "I'm guessing he didn't do well with the ladies." "Think the name is just media flare or does it have any meaning?" Sakura asked. Her usual worry about dangerous situations seemed to have faded into genuine curiosity. "Not sure." Ishiro replied. "I'm trying to translate the hieroglyphics on the wall." Ishiro eyed the series of symbols that covered the walls of the tomb, with Jet Jaguar providing lighting for him. Akira was looking at the glyphs as well. "Wish I could help, but on the Earth languages unit of my Alien Languages class back home, hieroglyphics were dismissed as a form of Earthen communication we didn't need to know since they were no longer in use." "You can help in a way." Captain Muramatsu interjected. Akira was quick to turn to him. "Are your senses picking up anything?" "Oh right, the Evil Radar." replied Akira. "Yeah I'm not getting anything. I think this guy's dead." "Does that mean we can leave?" Fuji asked. Muramatsu looked to Steven. "Are you satisfied?" Steven sighed. "I suppose so." "Good, let's get going then." As the team began to leave, Akira's senses suddenly detected a powerful presence within the sarcophagus. "Guys!" he called out for the others. They all turned around, to see that the eyes of the sculpted-in face had begun glowing a bright red. Suddenly, something began coming out of those eyes. It resembled a spirit of sorts. The team figured this must be the alien's true form. "Some kind of astral projection..." Ishiro said in amazement. The spirit then made its way into a statue on the wall, appearing to take control of it. Soon the statue's eyes glowed red as well. The mud crumbled revealing a strange, though properly alien, body, covered in bandages. Soon after, the statue began moving, now the vessel of its master. "Incredible! It possessed and animated the statue, as if turning it into a new body!" Ishiro exclaimed. "Incredible or not, we should take it down!" said Steven, unholstering his weapon and firing at the aline. "Steven, no!" yelled Captain Muramatsu. However, the laser projectile was stopped in mid air, right in front of the alien's face. "Humans..." spoke the alien. "It has been some time since I've dealt with your kind. I must admit, I'm impressed by how far your technology has advanced." The laser suddenly shot back at the team, who managed to move out of the way as it harmlessly exploded against a wall. "The last humans who tried that came at me with pointed sticks." the alien continued. "We're sorry for whatever troubles you've faced." Muramatsu said, carefully choosing his words. "Despite the triggerhappy nature of my subordinate, we mean you no harm." "Humanity has a history with alien invaders." Akira explained. "I am aware." the alien said. "My name is Eshilis, I hail from the planet Nuaza" "An Alien Nuaza..." Ishiro said, slipping into contemplation. "If that's how you chose to identify your alien races...." Eshilis responded. "Would it be common courtesy to refer to you as 'Alien Earth' then?" "Ummm....no." answered Fuji. "Hmph. A double standard then." Eshilis concluded. "I'd nearly forgotten why I despise you creatures so much...." "Aww crap." said Akira. "We can't get just one nice alien!" Suddenly, the AKDF's weapons flew from their holsters and towards Eshilis's awaiting hand. "A shame, isn't it?" Eshilis asked. "I feel the same way about inferior species." Using his telekinetic abilities, Eshilis began crushing the AKDF's weapons right before their wielders. Within moments, their guns were mere lumps of bent metal. Once that was done, the weapons fell to the floor with a series of clangs. "Oops." Eshilis said mockingly. "We should get moving." said Muramatsu. "Couldn't agree more!" added Fuji. The team quickly turned around and began running for the surface. "I'd forgotten the allure of human fear." Eshilis commented, as he began to hover off of the ground and follow them. Soon, Eshilis was flying right above the team, arms outstretched and ready to grab them. At least, until Jet Jaguar took flight as well and wrestled him to the ground. The team got to the staircase and began to run up it, aside from Akira, who turned back and yelled "Jet!" Still struggling to keep the alien down, Jet managed to motion for the others to go. Akira wanted to help, but ultimately decided to go with the others. "You are very loyal to your masters, robot." complimented Esihilis. "But alas, you are no match for my power!" Eshilis then proceeded to telekinetically slam Jet into the ceiling, then blasting him with two moderately sized energy spheres, causing enough damage to take him out of the fight. Meanwhile on the surface, the team was still running. "We have to get to the plane!" yelled out Muramatsu. "What about Jet?!" asked Ishiro. "We'll go back for him!" Muramatsu answered. "Wait!" said Akira. The team stopped in their tracks. "You guys go get whatever super-secret weapon is in that plane," Akira told them. "I'll stay here and take this guy on." "Very well then. Good luck." said Muramatsu, before motioning the rest of the team to follow him. Akira simultaneously turned in the direction of the pyramid and pulled out his Legacy Spark at the same time. Within an instant, he was transformed into Ultraman Legacy. As if on cue, Eshilis had finished making his way out of the pyramid, and saw the giant which stood before him. "An Ultra." he said. "I should have known one of you would intervene eventually." Eshilis then proceeded to grow in size to match Legacy. "If you think you are the first of your kind I have faced, you're wrong!" Eshilis threatened. Legacy crossed his arms. "Really now. Say, where did we find you again? A coffin, right?" Eshilis growled in anger. "So whatever one of my kind you fought previously must've done a real number on you, huh buddy?" Legacy continued. "Yes, but he was far more powerful than you!" Eshilis retorted, shortly before unleashing energy spheres from both his hands. Legacy was quick to react, raising a barrier which protected against the attack. "He was a god!" Eshilis continued. "You are nothing!" Eshilis fired more energy spheres, this time multiple from both hands in rapid succession. "Uh huh." Legacy replied as he cartwheeled out of the way of the spheres, before assuming a crouched position and firing a barrage of Legacy Cutters at Eshilis. The alien was struck by the projectiles and knocked back some, much to his dismay. "Furthermore!" Eshilis continued, sending out a telekinetic strike which knocked Legacy back as well, before using the opportunity to hit him with a few energy spheres. "He could protect against my powers!" Suddenly Legacy's head began to ache. He grabbed it with both hands and began moving around, clearly disoriented. "Are you so lucky?" Eshilis asked, finishing his statement. It look Legacy some time to process what the alien was doing. As an Ultra, he had plenty of mental guards, and wasn't used to an attack like this. "M-Mind......control....." he said. "Very good, perhaps you're not a complete idiot as I had believed." Eshilis mocked. "Yeah......aliens.....use it....all the....time...." Legacy struggled to say. "For...their.....monsters...." "Yes, our fellow aliens to this world are rather fond of such things." Eshilis agreed. Eshilis continued his mental assault upon Legacy, and it seemed the Ultra might lose this battle, rather unlike so many others, and be overtaken by this "Space Emperor". Meanwhile, the team had finally made it back to their plane. "What are we going back here for?" Steven asked. "Akira saying something about a super secret weapon was good enough for me!" Fuji answered. "His guesses tend to be right." "Indeed." confirmed Captain Murmatsu. "However, he made one error in his statement." The captain walked into the plane, the others soon following, and began pressing buttons on the control console. "The weapon isn't in the plane." he said. "It is the plane." Pressing a rather large button on the console, the captain began the plane's transformation. Panels began moving around and large weapons begun to spring out of what had seemed like a normal airliner with an AKDF-brand coat of paint. The team were fairly amazed by this, but Muramatsu quickly caught their attention with his next order. "Man the guns! We're going to help Ultraman Legacy." Back in front of the pyramid, Legacy continued to struggle against Eshilis's assault. With his own especially potent telepathic and telekinetic abilities he began to fight against the alien, even pushing him back some as a physical manifestation of their struggle. "Give up, you can't beat me Ultra!" Eshilis. "That last of your kind I fought was a god, and even he could not truly kill me!" "Lucky.........you......" Legacy managed to say. Eshilis continued his attempts to take control of Legacy's mind, when out of seemingly nowhere he was shot from behind by fairly large laser blasts, the force being enough to knock him over. This also served to sever his connection to Legacy, allowing the Ultra to gain his wits back. He looked up to see what had saved him, and saw the plane that had brought him and the others to Egypt, now transformed into an impressively armed craft. "Thanks for the save guys." he said, giving his team a thumbs up. The others, even Steven, returned the gesture. However, Eshilis soon began crawling back to his feet drawing the attention of Legacy and the AKDF. "Quite impressive, humans...." Eshilis complemented. "But still futile!" Eshilis turned around with surprising speed and fired energy spheres at the plane. The team was quick to cancel out the spheres by having their own lasers collide with them. The plane then flew straight for Eshilis, ramming the alien before blasting him again, sending him flying back. "Yeah!" cheered on Legacy. "Nice job!" Eshilis growled as he clutched his wounded lower chest. "You'll pay for that!" he said, reaching out with his hand and telekinetically grabbing the plane. Soon, the plane began to buckle and collapse. Eshilis was crushing it, with the team still inside. "NO!" yelled out Legacy, taking flight and ramming Eshilis, stopping his attack and knocking the alien right into the very pyramid he had escaped from. Legacy was quick to land on top of Eshilis, pummeling the alien over and over again with a series of punches. "Enough!" Eshilis yelled, telekinetically blasting Legacy far back, before proceeding to fly up and ram him further into the sky. "Let's get you away from your little human friends." Eshilis said. "That might make it easier to kill you." "I agree with your first point." said Legacy, uppercutting Eshilis and sending him further into the sky, before flying up to meet him. "This far enough for you?" he asked jokingly. Before Eshilis could respond, Legacy said "How about this?" and blasted the alien with his beam, shooting him all the way up into Earth's orbit after some time. "I didn't see a boom." Legacy noted. "Guess I'll have to finish this the old fashioned way." Legacy summoned his blade, and took off. Eshilis found himself wounded and seemingly stranded. He was amazed he had survived Legacy's beam at all. Though he'd never admit such a thing. Eshilis was about to make his way down to the surface, when a gleam of light cought his eye. The gleam quickly revealed itself to be Legacy, speeding towards him faster than he would fly under normal circumstances. "No!" Eshilis fired some energy spheres at Legacy in attempt to hold the Ultra off, but he slashed through them with his blade, causing them to explode. Legacy flew right towards Eshilis and made one last slash. For a second, it seemed all that had happened was that Legacy's blade had moved from above Eshilis's head to below it. Until, slowly, his body began to come lose. The diagonal slash Legacy had made began clear now, as Eshilis's head and left shoulder separated from his body, the wrist that shoulder was previously connected to floating off in its own direction. It was clear now that this Space Emperor's reign was finally over. Legacy eventually returned to the Earth's surface, reassuming the form of Akira Takeshi and rejoining his team. "Well that was nuts." Akira said. "Our missions are usually quite strange." said Captain Muramatsu. "That alien was formidable, but he couldn't stop us." "Because we worked together?" Akira asked. "No, because we're supposed to stay in Egypt for two weeks." Muramatsu explained. "I wouldn't let any manner of threat rob you of your well deserved vacation." The rest of the team all burst into laughter, even Steven chuckling some, as they began walking off towards the nearby city to enjoy said vacation. Abilities * Energy Sphere: Alien Nuaza can shoot energy spheres from their hands. * Telekinesis: Alien Nuaza can manipulate and manuever telekinetic powers. * Astral form: As told by their religion, when they died, their spirit separated easily and awaits another body to be possessed. ** Possession: Alien Nuaza can enter animate or inanimate objects and transform them into a body for himself. * Flight: Alien Nuaza can fly as a means of travel. * Oxygen-Less Survival: Alien Nuaza can survive the vacuum of space. * Mind Control: Alien Nuaza is capable of mind control. * Adaption: Eshilis can survive in the cold vacuum of space. Trivia * Alien Nuaza was suggested by Em, along with a buttload of other things. * I didn't consider both his forms different enough to separate them through a forms table. ** Don't add one. You know who you are. * Technically, due to the way things are listed in Em's comment, Boasaurus's page should have been made before Alien Nuaza's. However due to the lack of content on Boasaurus's page at the time, I decided it would be better to skip to Nuaza. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ancient Kaiju